The aim of the research proposed here is a detailed account of the relationship between the use of linguistic alternates and the political system of Yeniyurt, a Central Anatolian village located some 30 kilometers from Ankara, the capitol of Turkey. The research is intended to contribute to the development of an integrated theory of situated language use, a linguistic/ ethnographic theory of the sort long advocated by Hymes. The research is significant because no integrated account has yet been accomplished. The proposed research is a pilot study for a fully integrated theory. It is proposed here that ethnographic (ethnosemantic) research of a particular domain, the political domain, be undertaken so that the interrelationship between the use of linguistic alternntes and political interaction might be determined. Because the linguistic work has been done and because the principle investigator and his wife are very familiar with the village and the villagers (they have done nearly two years of research there), is is anticipated that this new project can be completed quickly (3-4 months) and cheaply (approx. $5,000).